Mobile computers typically include an I/O connector or docking connector to facilitate the transmission of data stored within the mobile computer to a standard computer (e.g., a PC or laptop computer). The I/O connector is typically ultrasonically welded or glued to the housing of the mobile computer.
The connector includes contacts (e.g., connector pads) that correspond to a matching set of contacts housed within a docking station. In operation, the mobile computer is placed in the docking station to establish a connection via the connector's contacts and the docking station's contacts.
Users regularly dock and undock their mobile computers. The process of docking and undocking the mobile computer, typically referred to as a docking cycle, deteriorates the connector's contacts over time. After many docking cycles, the wear on the connector's contacts can degrade the connection between the mobile computer and the docking station. Furthermore, extreme conditions or misuse of the mobile computer can accelerate the degradation of the connector's contacts.
To slow or inhibit the degradation of the contacts over time and increase the number of docking cycles during the life span of the product, more complicated connector designs have been developed. These designs, however, are typically more complicated and more expensive to manufacture. For example, some devices include a connector that is built into the battery door. For these designs, however, replacement of the connector requires replacement of the entire battery door.
In very dirty environments, a connector that performs a wiping action is desirable. To this end, some connector designs mate with a docking station in a sliding action (i.e., a relative motion that contains a horizontal component, rather than a primarily vertical motion) that wipes dirt away from the contacts. Such designs, however, increase the amount of wear on the contacts thereby reducing the life span of the product.
As the connector becomes degraded, the connector is typically cleaned to remove dirt or other contaminants. If the connector cannot be satisfactorily cleaned (e.g., because of misuse or corrosion), the mobile computer is typically removed from operation to be repaired. Repairing the connector of a mobile computer typically requires disassembling the mobile computer's housing and replacing some portion of the connector (e.g., the contacts and/or pins). Such a repair process is typically performed by the manufacturer of the mobile computer, rather than the user of the mobile computer. Thus, the period out of operation required for repair is typically somewhat lengthy and can lead to significant productivity losses.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector and/or housing that facilitates quick restoration of a mobile computer to working order in the field of operation.